Joey Wheeler Vs Kazuma Kuwabara
by TokyoLuvr
Summary: A simple, fun story a friend had requested. :


*3rd Person POV*

RING! The bell rings, signaling its time to go home. Joey, Yugi, Taya, and Tristan are walking to Yugi's grandpa's house/shop. "I think school has less of a point to it today.. We really didn't to much" Joey says. "Yeah, man" says Tristan. "What are you talking about guys, we have TONS of homework today" Yugi says, worried about his 2 friends as they continue to walk and turn down an backstreet, as a shortcut but Taya stops before entering. The 3 boys stop and turn to her. "I don't know about this guys, I've heard of trouble in these backstreets" she says. Yugi give a warm smile and say "its okay Taya, its just rumors" Joey and Tristan flex their muscles, "Besides, if there is we'll take 'em down." says Joey. "Yeah, no one can beat us, Taya, you'll be safe" Tristan continues after Joey. Taya give a slight smile as the 3 guys turn and begin walking down the backstreet. They walk a ways then begin to hear footsteps from behind them. '_oh, no..'_ thinks Taya as she quickly spins around and gasps….

~Across Town~

Kuwabara and his 3 friends(don't remember the names) where walking down the side of the street, heading towards home. "Man! I'm so bored" says the 1st friend. Kuwabara stays silent as they walk down the street. "Yeah, I hope today actually has an interest to it unlike yesterday.." says the 2nd friend. "seriously, man, the only people who were willing to fight us were all weak and was no challenge at all" says the 3rd friend. "What do you think Kuwabara?" asks the 2nd friend. Kuwabara gets a weird/irritated look on his face as he turns to look at them. He glances at them then turns back around and continues on with them behind him. His friends stay silent, knowing that Kuwabara has been angry all day so it would be best not to push him too much. They walk past a backstreet but Kuwabara stops and backs up, as do the others, and looks into the backstreet. Spotting a group of people walking. He could make out 3 guys and 1 girl. _'I wonder who they are..'_ Kuwabara thought. He turns and begins walking toward them. Kuwabara and his friends were right behind the girl when she turned and gasps.

Taya quickly spins around and gasps at what she sees. 4 boys standing behind her with blue jump suites on. "Hey, cutie" said Kuwabara. "What are you doing later?" he asked with a big grin on his face. "None of your business" Taya says with coldness in her voice. Kuwabara gets a hurt look on his face but it soon goes away once Joey and Tristan run in front of Taya. "Hey, how 'bout you leave our friend alone, jerk" Joey says to Kuwabara. "Looks like someone wants to fight, Kuwabara" says the 1st friend. Kuwabara glances back at his friends, "stay out of this one guys, I'll handle this one. Besides, I need it" he says. Joey hears this then looks at Tristan, "I'll fight him, you can get the next one. K" Joey says. Tristan nods and backs off. As do Kuwabara's friends. Kuwabara and Joey get into a fighting stand and they glare at each other. "Fair fight, throw all punches, no alternatives or cheating" Joey states calmly. Kuwabara only nods as they continue to glare at each other. _'Joey…' _Yugi worries for his friend.

Kuwabara is the first to move as he runs at Joey, once he is close enough he makes a fist and swings at Joey. Joey, seeing this coming, dodges the punch and punches Kuwabara in the stomach. Kuwabara flies back a few feet before getting back up. Joey moves this time and instead of going for Kuwabara's face, he punches him in the gut, Kuwabara coughs up some blood but stays standing. While Joey is close to him, Kuwabara takes this chance to grab a hold of Joey and punch him in the face. Joey's head turns and he falls back on his stomach. Kuwabara runs at him and Joey quickly gets up as Kuwabara starts to throw another punch, dodging him again. They stand apart from each other, just glaring again. Till Kuwabara speaks, "you are a good fighter." "Thanks, your not so bad yourself." says Joey with a smirk on his face. Kuwabara smirks too. "looks like Kuwabara finally found the right person to take his anger out on" says the 3rd friend. The others only nod in agreement. "This is the kind of fight Joey has been waiting for.." Tristan says, mostly to himself. Yugi and Taya hear him but stay silent as they watch.

Joey and Kuwabara begin running at each other at the same time. Once they are in front of each other both of them begin throwing punches, one after another. Though, Joey knows more moves then Kuwabara, so he give Kuwabara a surprise and does a round-house kick on him. Kuwabara goes flying back. As he slowly sits back up everyone could see blood running from his nose and lips. It was clear he had some bruises from the punches. On Joey's face were also some bruises. "Looks like I know more tricks then you do" Joey smirked at this as Kuwabara frowned. Not willing to accept defeat. He stands back up and gains his balance again. "your not going to give up, are you?" Joey asks Kuwabara. "Never" Kuwabara states plainly. Kuwabara starts to run at Joey once again. "This fight is settled!" Joey yelled at him as Joey readied himself for his final blow. Kuwabara got right in front of him, Joey started to throw his punch, but to his surprise, misses his target. Instead, Kuwabara knees Joey in the stomach and he falls to the ground, coughing up some blood. Kuwabara stands there as Joey lays still.

Kuwabara's friends run up to him with excitement. "That was so amazing, Kuwabara, how did you know what he was planning?" the 2nd one asked. Kuwabara smiles, "I knew he would pull the same stunt as before so I thought up a new move and thought I would give it a try" Kuwabara states simply. Tristan, Yugi, and Taya run up to Joey and help him stand. Tristan put Joey's arm around his shoulders for support. "You Jerk! How dare you hurt him like that!" screams Taya. "No, Taya, leave him alone. It was a fair fight. Its okay" Joey says to her. Kuwabara turns to Joey and his friends. Joey and Kuwabara look at each other and smile. "you deserve a lot of respect for your fighting, some moves no one has ever used on me before" Kuwabara says. "Respect goes to you too. I wasn't expecting that last move. You surprised me" Joey says. Kuwabara only smiles. Joey smiles back.

Kuwabara turns to his friends, "we should get home" he says as he glances at the sky and see's its already the late evening, in an hour it will be dark. They nod, Kuwabara looks to Joey and his friends. They nod and both groups go their separate ways.


End file.
